<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Whiskey Kisses by BlueTeaParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382859">Sweet Whiskey Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty'>BlueTeaParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, pre-me1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maric and Kaidan find themselves as two different sides of the same coin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/969144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Whiskey Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I found this WIP on my computer. It was meant to be smutty but I never got that far. I also didn't want to lose it, so here you go &lt;3</p>
<p>Not beta-ed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d met at sentinel training. Fellow outcasts, even among other biotics.</p>
<p>Maric listened to the rumours of Kaidan and Gagarin Station, scuttlebutt doing its job.</p>
<p>The tracking bracelet locked on his ankle needed no explanation. He was nothing but a lowly criminal in the eyes of his fellow enlisted, even if the specific details were now classified, someone to take frustrations out on and possibly fight. They were ignored as best he could. The Alliance was his cell, albeit a willing one.</p>
<p>The Sentinel Speciality Course was hardcore. Biotics and engineering combined with infantry training; they’d started with more, mostly privates and a few second lieutenants, but the numbers dwindled quickly as the expectations remained ridiculously high. His future enlistment and avoidance of jail depended on him completing the sentinel course. And thus, the scuttlebutt and taunts regarding himself were ignored.</p>
<p>Kaidan though, he was like a solid rock amidst a storm. Taunts rolled off him, ignored as the petty things they were. He had higher goals, better people to impress.</p>
<p>They just ended up gravitating together. Over the weeks, friendly conversation led to light but constant flirting. Little could come of it during the training itself though, each night spent flopping exhausted into their respective bunks.</p>
<p>It came to a head during one night of their extended leave, given at the completion of the speciality training. They’d spent the night together at a downtown bar, discussing whatever came to them. The cheap bourbon burned Maric’s throat but in a welcoming way. Kaidan matched him glass for glass with his Canadian whiskey.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Maric blurted out, tongue loose from the alcohol. He didn’t even remember what the other sentinel had said, just that he had spent the past few minutes admiring the scar bisecting Kaidan’s lips.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Placing one hand on Kaidan’s thigh, Maric used the other to cup Kaidan’s jawline, bringing their mouths gently together. The world fell away, narrowing down to their shared breath. Maric worked at Kaidan’s lips, his tongue permission asking to enter. Kaidan’s mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in, the taste of whiskey still strong.</p>
<p>They pulled apart and both took shaky, shallow breaths.</p>
<p>“Wow,” breathed Kaidan. “That was…”</p>
<p>“Yeh,” Maric agreed, a small grin on his face. He leant in again, a small nip at the scar that he had been previously appreciating, enjoying the way Kaidan’s body shuddered underneath him. There was something about it that just drove him wild, knowing that this man that presented himself as calm and even boring, hid a wild past. “I happen to have a room close by. You interested?”</p>
<p>“Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Maric ignored the way his heart fluttered at Kaidan’s voice. Instead he threw back the last of his bourbon and stood up to leave. It was shaping up to be a damn good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked! Please leave a kudos or a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>